


menghitung bintang.

by cheonsagateun



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Mentions of BNHA Character, Platonic Relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Usia Sungwoon empat tahun dan ada dua hal yang ia pelajari: 1) Tiap manusia memang berbeda; 2) Bakat adalah segalanya.Umur Sungwoon lima tahun ketika ia tahu dunia sekejam ini pada mereka yang cacat.(atau, sebuah boku no hero academia au untuk hatae.)





	menghitung bintang.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** hotshot adalah sebuah boyband korea bentukan star crew entertainment. produce 101 season 2 adalah sebuah acara survival milik mnet. wanna one merupakan boyband beranggotakan 11 pemenang produce 101 season 2 yang sekarang bernaung di bawah ymc entertainment, sementara jbj adalah boyband berisi 6 orang trainee produce 101 season 2 yang bernaung di bawah fave entertainment _—which is not mine_. my hero academia adalah sebuah manga karangan horikoshi kouhei. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** anggaplah di sini baik sungwoon dan taehyun sebaya ya. eniwei saya pakai ‘bakat’ sebagai terjemahan dari ‘quirk’. di canon bnha, quirk itu kayak kemampuan super gitu—hampir semua orang punya quirk dan tipenya macem-macem. semoga tidak membingungkan :”) btw ada beberapa detil soal quirk yang kuutak-atik ya :"))

“All Might itu, hebat ya.”

Sungwoon menggumam. Acara televisi hari ini adalah berita dengan tulisan ‘All Might sekali lagi menyelamatkan hari!’ di layar. Sungwoon dan Taehyun tidak dapat membaca tulisan tersebut dengan lancar, tapi mereka dapat menangkap semuanya dari pembaca berita. All Might sekali lagi menyelamatkan hari. Simbol Perdamaian. Pahlawan yang Ditakdirkan. Panutan seluruh pahlawan di dunia. Sosok yang dikagumi semua anak—di Korea Selatan pun demikian.

Termasuk dirinya dan Taehyun.

Taehyun mengangguk semangat. Tubuh kecilnya melompat riang di atas sofa. Tanda bahwa ia antusias. “Iya, keren! Aku mau jadi All Might buat Korea!” Dikatakan ceria dengan _figurine_ All Might yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi berdelusi menyentuh lampu ruangan.

Mimpi muluk anak kecil. Mimpi paling tinggi yang dapat mereka bayangkan. Menjadi pahlawan super panutan semua orang terasa menyenangkan sekali, bukan?

“Aku juga! Aku juga! Kita bakal jadi All Might buat Korea sama-sama!” Sungwoon menjawab dengan sama antusias. Perkataan itu disambut anggukan dan cengiran lebar Taehyun. “Kira-kira bakatku seperti apa ya—“

Taehyun bersenandung riang. Tubuhnya rebah di atas sofa, letih tampaknya menyerang duluan. Sungwoon menyaksikan acara televisi seraya berandai-andai. Mendiang ibunya adalah pahlawan, begitu ayahnya berkata. Ia tidak tahu bakat beliau apa, tapi ia rasa beliau pastilah orang hebat. Tidak ada pahlawan yang lemah, pikiran kanak-kanaknya berkata demikian.

Mungkin ibunya sekuat All Might. Atau malah lebih kuat. Memikirkan itu membuat hatinya antusias, menerka-nerka bakat apa yang akan ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

Bakat Taehyun muncul ketika usianya empat tahun.

Sungwoon melihatnya. Di depan murid-murid taman kanak-kanak, Taehyun membuka telapak tangannya. Ada percikan-percikan kecil, kembang api mini menari-nari, meletup-letup seperti minyak yang telah mendidih. Semua anak tertawa. Guru-guru mereka bertepuk tangan. Bu Guru Park menepuk puncak kepala Taehyun dan berkata, “Bakatmu hebat sekali, Taehyunnie. Dengan bakat seperti itu, kau bisa jadi pahlawan, loh!”

Sejak itulah, Sungwoon tidak sabar. Teman-teman sekelas mereka sudah mendapatkan bakat masing-masing. Ada yang bisa menghilang. Ada yang bisa berubah menjadi ikan. Ada yang punya sayap, dan banyak lagi. Sungwoon menerka-nerka seperti apa bakatnya kelak. Apakah akan sama hebatnya dengan Taehyun juga? Apakah akan cukup hebat untuk membuat seisi kelas terkagum-kagum?

Sungwoon menanti dan menanti. Sejak itulah Sungwoon mulai sering menghitung bintang di langit.

Sayangnya sudah penghujung umur empat tahun dan bakatnya belum muncul.

.

.

.

Umur Sungwoon sudah lima tahun. Semua teman di kelasnya mendapatkan bakat mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Donghan dan Yongguk, adik kelas mereka telah mendapatkan bakat (Donghan bisa menggerakkan barang, jemari tangan Yongguk berubah menjadi cakar-cakar kucing dan ia juga punya telinga ekor kucing). Semua murid di taman kanak-kanak mempunyai bakat kecuali Sungwoon. Dan di antara semuanya, bakat ledakan Taehyun yang paling menarik perhatian. Paling dikagumi karena serba bisa.

Teman-temannya melangkah maju. Taehyun melangkah maju menuju masa depan—menuju impian masa kecil mereka. Sungwoon tertinggal di belakang, berdiri tanpa bisa melangkah maju seberapapun ia ingin.

Hanya karena bakat.

Hanya karena yang lain telah mendapatkan bakat mereka dan Sungwoon satu-satunya yang tidak punya.

Sungwoon kecil yang belum tahu apa-apa masih menegakkan kepala. Pikirannya berusaha positif. Mungkin ia punya bakat dan bakatnya berusaha mengejar, hanya belum muncul ke permukaan. Karena, hei, semua orang di sekitarnya punya bakat, ia harusnya punya, kan? Ia hanya menutup mulut, bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, seolah ia baik-baik saja. Tiap kali bakatnya ditanya, ia hanya meringis.

“Sebentar lagi, kok. Sebentar lagi pasti bakatku muncul!”

Dikatakannya berulang kali. Dikatakannya pada semua orang yang bertanya. Tatapan mereka kemudian berubah iba, lurus-lurus seakan ia adalah orang yang paling patut dikasihani di dunia.

Masih dihitungnya bintang di angkasa. Masih dirajutnya asa.

Sungwoon masih berharap.

.

.

.

Sampai harapan itu pupus begitu saja. Dihempas ke muka bumi hingga berserak.

“Jangan-jangan Sungwoon _-hyung_ enggak punya bakat.”

Oleh itu. Donghan berkata tiba-tiba di sore hari yang cerah. Jungkat-jungkit itu berhenti bergerak. Kaki Sungwoon lemas, tak sanggup untuk menaikkannya kembali ke atas. Seonho yang berada di puncak menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, isyarat bagi Sungwoon untuk menurunkan posisinya ke bawah.

Tapi Sungwoon diam. Tapi Sungwoon tidak bergerak.

“Kata Mama, yang enggak punya bakat itu cacat, loh. Kasihan, dia enggak bisa apa-apa.”

Dan ia mendengarkan. Kali ini celetukan dari bibir Seonho. Ia mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan padanya—semua bisik-bisik yang dilontarkan dengan mata mengarah padanya. Tidak punya bakat. Cacat. Anomali masyarakat. Orang yang patut dikasihani sampai akhir hayatnya.

Selama ini, Sungwoon berpura-pura tak mendengar.

Realitanya, bisik-bisik itu terus berdengung di kepalanya.

“Kasihan banget, ya.”

Umur Sungwoon empat tahun ketika ia mengetahui bahwa tiap orang berbeda. Umur Sungwoon empat tahun ketika ia mengetahui bahwa bakat adalah segalanya.

Umur Sungwoon lima tahun dan ia tahu dunia sekejam ini pada mereka yang cacat.

“Kalian jangan bilang begitu. Bakatnya Sungwoonie emang belum muncul.”

Taehyun kembali angkat suara. Tegas kata-katanya. Tajam tatapannya, menyiratkan rasa ketidaksukaan. Sungwoon tetap bungkam, seluruh daya dan suaranya seakan tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam. Tidak ada yang keluar. Sementara perkataan teman-temannya silih berganti berdengung di kepala. Mewarnai otaknya menjadi gelap.

“Belum muncul atau emang enggak ada?”

Sungwoon bangkit dari tempat duduknya (dan Seonho setengah menjerit ketika posisinya mendadak turun ke bawah, menghantam tanah). Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia pergi, menjauh dari teman-temannya, menjauh dari taman. Taehyun bangkit dan berteriak, sayangnya itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

Asumsikan Sungwoon sudah tuli dan hatinya tidak merasakan apapun lagi.

(ia harap.)

.

.

.

Malam telah larut. Dengkuran kakeknya terdengar dari kamar sebelah—dinding apartemen ini tipis dan suara bisikan pun masih tertangkap telinga. Sungwoon belum tidur. Dari kamarnya ia memandangi langit yang penuh bintang. Menghitungnya dalam hati. Mendistraksi kepalanya.

Menghitung probabilitas kemunculan bakatnya yang lebih tipis dari dinding kamar.

Menghitung berapa banyak jarak yang bertambah antara dirinya dan Taehyun.

_(“Taehyunie sudah bakatnya hebat, senang menolong pula! Pasti nanti bakal jadi pahlawan yang hebat!”)_

Usianya baru lima dan Sungwoon mengenal realita dunia. Dunia itu kejam. Manusia memang berbeda—yang membedakan mereka adalah bakat. Mayoritas punya bakat. Sisanya tidak punya. Mayoritas bakat yang dipunya biasa saja. Beberapa gelintir orang memiliki bakat yang hebat, yang dapat digunakan menyelamatkan dunia atau menghancurkan dunia.

Dua, semuanya dipandang dengan bakat. Jika bakatmu biasa saja, kau tak lebih dari sekian juta orang biasa. Jika bakatmu hebat, kau akan dijunjung tinggi.

Jika kau tidak punya bakat?

_(“Sungwoonie juga senang menolong tapi—“)_

Berhentilah bermimpi menduduki tempat yang sama dengan mereka yang berbakat.

Berhentilah.

Kau tak lebih dari manusia tembus pandang. Eksistensimu nyata. Di mata orang-orang kau tiada.

_(“—mana mungkin pahlawan tidak punya bakat, kan?”)_

Sungwoon berhenti menghitung bintang. Matanya buram oleh air mata. Ia menangis dalam diam hingga hidungnya tersumbat.

.

.

.

Tanpa ia sadari, semakin hari, jarak antara dirinya dan Taehyun semakin bertambah.

Bukan dalam artian Taehyun menjauhi dirinya. Bukan. Ia melihat bagaimana Taehyun mengembangkan bakatnya. Awalnya percikan-percikan di tangan Taehyun muncul tiba-tiba. Kali ini percikan-percikan itu hanya muncul jika Taehyun menginginkannya. Percikan itu membesar menjadi ledakan kecil, cukup untuk membuat anak-anak yang lain kaget.

Sementara Sungwoon belum mendapatkan bakatnya sama sekali.

Taehyun berusaha memangkas jarak itu kembali. Berusaha menjadi teman baik yang selalu berada di sisi. Sungwoon menganggap dirinya tidak terlihat di bumi dan usaha Taehyun lebih tampak seperti belas kasihan. Karena—hei, anak-anak lain jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada dirinya, lebih bisa diajak menjadi anggota liga pahlawan pura-pura milik Taehyun, bahkan mereka punya bakat dan keunikan. Tidak seperti Sungwoon Si Cacat.

 

Tidak menyadari bahwa Taehyun sungguh, _sungguh_ ingin menolongnya sebagai seorang teman.

 

 

Taehyun mengulurkan tangan. Sungwoon tidak menyambutnya.

.

.

.

“Aku tidak punya bakat.”

Perkataannya sendu suatu hari. Ayunan yang dinaikinya perlahan berhenti. Kaki Sungwoon menjejak tanah. Kepalanya ditundukkan, enggan menatap lawan bicaranya.

“Aku tidak bisa jadi pahlawan bersama Taehyun.”

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Taehyun turut menghentikan ayunannya. Matanya berusaha menemukan mata sahabatnya, sayangnya mata itu terus berusaha menghindar. Ia tidak bisa memaksa. Biasanya Taehyun akan melontarkan ledekan dalam konteks bercanda. Tapi perihal bakat di mata Sungwoon bukanlah candaan dan terlalu kejam untuk dijadikan sebuah candaan.

Yang dapat dilakukan Taehyun hanyalah menguatkan sebisanya.

“Nanti bakatmu akan muncul, kok. Kakakku memang bakatnya terlambat keluar.”

“Kalau aku memang tidak punya?”

Taehyun bangkit dari ayunan dan melangkah mendekat. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungwoon lembut, penuh sayang.

“Masih ada pekerjaan lain. Polisi, detektif—“ Otak kanak-kanak Taehyun masih kesulitan mencerna kata-kata sulit, karena itulah ia menyudahi dengan, “—kata Ibu, mereka bekerja sama dengan para pahlawan juga. Kita bisa bertemu di sana!”

Sungwoon menatap Taehyun. Matanya tenggelam. Taehyun menatapnya lurus, terlihat sekali bahwa ia berusaha meyakinkan.

“Ya? Masih banyak jalan kok.”

Kata-kata itu terdengar hampa, sekalipun yang berkata adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sungwoon masih menghitung bintang di angkasa. Menghitung probabilitas yang ada sampai tangannya berhenti.

Ia lelah.

Jemarinya berhenti di spasi gelap langit malam. Tempat di mana tidak ada apapun di sana. Tidak ada. Seperti bakatnya.

.

.

.

Mentari mulai turun menuju peraduan. Langit mulai memerah. Sungwoon berjalan sendirian—tidak ada siapapun di dekatnya termasuk Taehyun. Ia sudah menarik diri, menyendiri dari semuanya. Bersama semuanya pun, yang ia rasakan hanya kehampaan. Ada sebuah lubang kosong di dirinya yang tidak dapat ditambal siapapun. Ada sebuah keping lenyap yang tidak dapat muncul seberapa banyak ia menghitung bintang.

Sungwoon tahu. Karena itulah, Sungwoon perlahan menjauh.

Kosong seperti spasi di langit malam.

“Lepaskan aku!”

Langkahnya berhenti.

Suara ini—suara Taehyun.

Ia lantas menoleh. Sumbernya di taman. Langkahnya kecil-kecil, berusaha mendekati. Tubuhnya bersembunyi di balik tembok pembatas, kepalanya mengintip-intip apa yang tengah terjadi. Taehyun sendirian, menjadi bulan-bulanan anak-anak SD nakal. Kelompok penguasa taman. Mereka akan menindas siapapun yang berani menginjak wilayah kekuasaan mereka—anak-anak taman kanak-kanak termasuk di dalamnya. Jumlah mereka banyak dan tubuh mereka besar-besar. Belum lagi, mereka punya bakat yang digunakan untuk menindas.

Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tubuh Taehyun tinggi sebelum menjatuhkannya kembali. Terkesiap Sungwoon melihat wajah itu. Wajah Taehyun dihiasi lebam. Taehyun memang kuat, tapi sekali lihat saja sudah tahu bahwa temannya itu kalah jumlah. Belum lagi perbedaan kekuatan mereka.

Ia ingin menolong. Taehyun temannya dan ia harus menolong. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

Sungwoon tidak punya bakat apapun. Salah-salah, ia akan menyulitkan Taehyun. Haruskah ia memanggil polisi atau orang dewasa terdekat untuk melerai? Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapapun yang dapat menolong. Jalanan itu sepi. Percuma meminta pertolongan pada anak-anak lain, mereka semua takut.

Salah satunya hendak memukul Taehyun dari belakang.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Tidak ada waktu untuk menimbang-nimbang lagi.

“Taehyun, awas!”

Sungwoon berlari cepat, keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menerjang tanpa pikir panjang. Tangannya terulur. Tubuhnya maju. Niatan awalnya adalah mendorong anak-anak nakal itu menjauh dari Taehyun, tak peduli bahwa itu mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri. Kepalanya tidak dapat diajak untuk berpikir—hanya ada kalimat, _Taehyun dalam bahaya! Taehyunnie dalam bahaya!_ yang diteriakkan berulang kali.

Mata Sungwoon dipejamkan kuat-kuat. Tangannya dihantamkan pada beberapa tubuh yang tak ia lihat. Ia mendengar suara jatuh (tidak berani menerka siapa), tapi anehnya, ia tidak terjatuh.

Tidak ada serangan balasan. Tidak ada pukulan di wajah. Tidak ada teriakan. Tidak ada apapun.

Begitu membuka, terkesiaplah ia.

Anak lelaki yang ia tabrak berubah menjadi es.

“I-itu—“

_—bakatku?_

Tidak bercaya. Tercengang. Matanya melihat sekeliling. Anak-anak itu telah berubah menjadi es. Taehyun terduduk di tanah. Matanya melebar, menatap Sungwoon dengan seksama. Terdiam cukup lama sebelum ia berkata dengan penuh kekaguman.

“Hebat banget!”

Sungwoon tidak mengerti, “Eh?”

“Itu. Dari tanganmu keluar es es gitu.” Jari Taehyun mengarah pada kedua tangan Sungwoon. “Sampai bisa bikin mereka gini. Hebat banget deh!”

Sungwoon memberanikan diri untuk menundukkan kepala. Dan ia terkesiap. Ada uap beku yang keluar dari kedua tangannya. Ada bunga es yang menyelimuti jemarinya. Sungwoon tidak merasakan dingin sama sekali—pun tidak turut beku seperti yang lainnya.

Jadi ini—bakatnya?

Selama ini ia pikir ia tidak punya bakat sama sekali. Selama ini ia pikir ia cacat. Selama ini ia pikir, ia tidak dapat menjadi pahlawan karena pahlawan semuanya punya bakat.

Taehyun bangkit. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pakaian yang dikotori debu dan tanah. Tangannya merangkul Sungwoon sebelum terkikik. Kikik riang dan lepas. Kikik lega dan senang. Senang karena sahabatnya mendapatkan kekuatannya sendiri. Senang karena itu berarti sahabatnya akan kembali dan mereka berdua tidak akan terpisahkan lagi. Sampai mereka berdua menjadi pahlawan. Sampai mereka berdua menjadi All Might versi Korea, sebuah simbol perdamaian yang berdiri tegak.

“Sudah kubilang, kan? Sungwoonie pasti punya bakat yang hebat. Kita pasti bisa menjadi pahlawan sama-sama.”

Seperti ada yang lepas dari pundaknya. Bebannya lepas, meluruh dan turun hingga ke tanah. Ganjalan di hatinya lepas. Rasanya bebas. Lapang.

Ia tidak perlu menghitung bintang lagi.

.

.

.

**fin**


End file.
